dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
The Melancholy Emperor
Summary -The P.A.A.B. shatters, and all chaos breaks loose. Nik and Akane must find a way to escape Earth before the Giga Cannons fire, but Akane says she has to find Aaron. They struggle through fighting two Shaddaih warriors. Akane fires Archie's gun at one while Nik takes out the other. Afterward, the two come across Jounouchie, who is facing off against three of the warriors. Akane tells Nik to look at Jounouchie's sword, and points out that it is the same Hoarfrost Blade that is in the shop's window. Nik retrieves it and fights alongside Jounouchie with Akane. -When the party finally finds Aaron, he is en route with Koma to the launching station where Dresden Jackson has called all that wanted to leave the war behind to follow. Several more Shaddaih battles take place, being able to swap in and our different party members (rotating between Jounouchie and Aaron and two of the three younger team members). As the Shaddaih Mothership looms near, the Greymoon Rebellion launches from across the country. -Finally at the launching station, Dresden is rewiring his computers to send out a distress signal to the Greymoon Rebellion when the first Giga Cannon fires on the High School. Nik is worried about his mother, but guarantees him that he has nothing to worry about with Gaiss involved. (Elsewhere, Andy manifests as the next Marrow. Ariel grabs him and heads for the Gaiss estate, where the Jackson family has reconveined.) Koma reaches Hairen, asking him to use his powers to expand the rocket and get them all on board. -A rescue cruiser deploys from the Greymoon Rebellion and secures the rocket while the Rebellion fires against the mothership, deploying clone after clone of everyone who was ever registeres in any Emerald City. The Shaddaih Mothership retreats to the moon. Erick and Hairen board the Greymoon Rebellion with Dresden to speak to Nobel. - -Aaron faces off against Set, when Gomory manifests in front of him to do battle. Chapter One: The Bitter Pill LOCATION: Region 5, "Emerald City" New Britain, Connecticut, Earth, Laissez Faire Galaxy black field revelas two hazy auras pinched together in the middle, reflecting each other. Pan to the left field, and the Laissez Faire Galaxy (The Milky Way) is seen. Pan to Pluto and bypass all others until Earth's moon comes into view, rotating around to see the sun, then pan to Earth (what is left of it). Pan to Connecticut, to a tiny dome revealed under a flickering cloaking field. The dome is made of hexegons. Under the dome, a verdant city is seen, a stark contrast to the distruction all around it. {Grave, spacial music is playing} AKANE IYANNA "There was no way we could have prepared for what we saw..." direcrly over Region 5, seeing a platform where several people are gathered for some kind of announcement. DRESDEN JACKSON is standing at a podium (see discription below). Pan through the crowd gathered on the platform between NIKLAS GAISS (description below) and AKANE IYANNA. AKANE IYANNA is a seventeen year-old young woman with the tendancy to dress in too much dark makeup around the and exemplifies the emo trend. Her nails are painted black, though chipped with bite marks. Her hair is a beautiful mess of a mixture of stark red hues. Her black skirt is pleated with shear sections, wears a complex ensemble of a corset-style chiffon tank burgundy in color, and a black lace sleeve on her left arm which cuts off at the armpit. She wears a gothic cross on a sharply beaded strand tucked into her top. A black belt with three rows of studs is worn loosely around her hips. Shear fishnet stocking cover her legs, finishing off the look with surprisnglyy simple black flats. Her skin is pale, and her hazel eyes light up a shimmering gold when she uses her abilities. {Grave music fades as pan through deuteragonists} see the rocket igniting {Sound of rocket igniting and several startled responses from those gathered on the platform in Region 5} "...when the rocket pierced the sky-" through the crowd to watch as the rocket goes higher and higher. Pan to AKANE IYANNA, taking out her cross necklace and holding it tight. She whispers a prayer, but NIKLAS GAISS grabs her arm and shakes his head NO. NIKLAS GAISS is almost pretty if not for his strong arm muscles making him more masculine. He has recently starting going by the nickname "Joey," but will remain with his birth name to differentiate from his genetics' namesake, JOUNOUCHIE. NIKLAS GAISS' hair was previously brown, but at this point is permanantly dyed silvery-white due to it being that way when his powers of the Windslicer Pinion activated. The Windslicer Pinion looks like a tiny sterling silver wing charm he always keeps on him, either loosely in his pocket or on a chain around his neck. Nik's hair is starting to grow out. At this point it is shaggy around the middle of his neck and covering his ears. He has olive skin and dark, originally mahogany eyes, but they turned lavender when he was exposed to the power of the Windslicer Pinion. He is dressed in a navy polo, unbuttoned, and nice dark jeans with burnt-sienna brogues (his belt matches them, though is usually only seen from behind, when the lip of his light blue and white-plaid boxers are seen) Nik carries a Pink Tail Ribbon in his russet wallet, along with a Credits Card. Pan back to the rocket as it shuttles higher and higher, and the backdrop hex of the city flickers for a split-second. Pan to ERICK AVERY, who shuttles into the sky, giving chase to the rocket. ERICK AVERY is more machine than he is man at this point. His hair is a dusty brown, modern business executive style, parted to one side with a large, crooked nose and a down-turned frown. He wears a pinstriped suit jacket and tie over a white oxford shirt that is permanently tucked into the chest plate of his star-diamond armor. Unlike most Watchers, his star-diamond is an offset white to the navy under layer of armor. His chest plate has his compant logo on it, protecting his heart. The armor on his feet go into a small heel, as if still wearing loafers. His back portions are still incomplete, with wires unplugged and unrefined armor plates. His fingers serve as pistols, and his right palm as a rifle. DRESDEN JACKSON "Steve!!!" JACKSON lunges out from behind the podimm and beats his wings, chasing after ERICK AVERY. He catches up, and ERICK AVERY turns to fire his rifle at him. DRESDEN JACKSON dodges, and tackles into him, but ERICK AVERY grabs him by the throat. ERICK AVERY "Words of Power: MY HANDS are TIED!" DRESDEN JACKSON's throat, ERICK AVERY's armored fingers knit together, constricting, suffocating him, but still DRESDEN JACKSON's eyes shadow over a liquid black and a bubble of dark matter envelops them, weighing them back down to earth with the amplified influence of gravity. [STEVE MCCARTNEY is scene in the cockpit of the rocket. All we see is his cheetah muzzle, a panicked look on his face, and him shaking his head. The top of his lamb's wool bomber jacket can be seen. Pan to a view from the platform of the rocket piercing into the hexagonal field, energy rushing away from the apex, and the rocket shattering the glass. Everyone on the podium gasps. NIKLAS GAISS takes AKANE IYANNA's hand with a pan from behind as the barren outside world become apparent. AKANE IYANNA "In that moment, we saw that outside the false walls of our city, there wasn't anything...nothing was as we had thought. Even as the glass started to fall, we were frozen in fear." from the shattered PAAB System begin to fall all across the city. Pan down to USER's perspective, and see a shard falling right for him. NIKLAS GAISS Look out! tackles USER, pushing him our of the way of the shard, which shatters. Are you okay? helps USER up by offering him his hand. He smiles bravely. AKANE IYANNA Are you hurt? Let me get a look at you! character creation screen opens. Race, Sex, and Appearance will be chosen. NIKLAS GAISS That slab of glass came down so close! Can you tell me your name? name selection screen opens. Racial defaults include: Human: Conner / Cynthia, Anthro: Clyde / Carson, Dray: Cyril / Caprice, Hybrids: Cameron / Cadence, Barachi: Cooper / Celene, Shar: Cad / Cora, Shaddaih: Cago / Cali AKANE I'm Akane, and this is Nik-err "Joey! nothing was left, and that was when the ship turned its cannon's on us and fired." (Character Creation: Choose Race and appearance) Greymoon Rebellion: Nobel Greymoon, Remiel, Koma Rider, Jounouchie Skydragon Initiative: Dresden Jackson, Steve McCartney, "Joey" Nik Gaiss and Akane Iyanna The Thousand Year War -Party- Party: Manse Carrington, Thule, The Throne of the Creator Party: The Order of the Dragon Sins of Our Fathers A prologue, ranging from 2007 AD to 2014 BP The Melancholy Emperor Part 1: War For Earth and The Departure | 1 BP - 4 BP Greymoon Rebellion: Nobel Greymoon, Remiel, Koma Rider, Jounouchie Skydragon Initiative: Dresden Jackson, Steve McCartney, "Joey" Nik Gaiss and Akane Iyanna Part 2: Until we Meet Again | 66 BP Part 3: The Invasion | 714 BP Two stories go on at the same time, each with four NPCs.